The Bloo
The Bloo 'is an American pay television channel owned by ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks and WarnerMedia. The channel was launched on September 10, 1988 and is aimed mainly at children and young teenagers between the ages of 5 to 12. Its programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and home media-exclusive movies and select other third-party programming. History Development On February 13, 1988, Paramount and Warner Communications announced its plans to launch an animation-focused cable channel called The Bloo. 1988–1996 The Bloo was launched on September 10, 1988 at 12:00 p.m. Eastern Time, with the ''Looney Tunes short Hare Tonic as its first program. Many of the channel's original programs previously aired on the Gingo Lineup. On the same day of the launch, the network aired its first film, The Wizard of Oz, and has continued to air movies since then. On December 21, 1988, the network aired its first Christmas special, A Charlie Brown Christmas, and has continued to air specials for certain holidays since then. On January 10, 1990, Warner Communications was renamed Time Warner, and The Bloo was now owned by Time Warner. In late 1994, Viacom acquired a 51% majority stake of Paramount Pictures, and would assume full ownership of the company in 1995, making Viacom a co-owner of The Bloo. 1996–2005 The Bloo had a rebrand in August 2000. They introduced a preschool programming block, The Bloo Jr. and an adult programming block, The Bloo DeTour. 2005–present Coming soon! Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by The Bloo Programming blocks Current * ''The Bloo Jr. – The Bloo programs series targeted at preschool-age children daily every morning on Monday through Fridays from 6:00 am- 12:00 pm Eastern and Pacific Time (6-10am during the summer months, other designated school break periods, and on national holidays). * 'The Bloo DeTour– a late night block targeted towards teens and adults, airing every night from 10 p.m. EST to 6 a.m. EST. Former Related media and projects The Bloo.com Main article: The Bloo.com The Bloo.com is The Bloo's main website, which launched in 1996 as a component of America Online's Kids Only channel before eventually moving to the full World Wide Web. It provides content, as well as video clips and full episodes of The Bloo series available for streaming. The Bloo+ Main article: The Bloo+ Coming soon! Mobile apps The Bloo released a free mobile app for smartphones and tablet computers operating on the Apple and Android platforms in December 2012. Like TheBloo.com, a TV Everywhere login code provided by participating subscription providers is required to view individual episodes of The Bloo's series. Krusty Krab Productions Main article: Krusty Krab Productions Krusty Krab Productions is the adult production studio division that produces adult-oriented television series and provides original program to The Bloo's late-night program The Bloo DeTour, that is located in Burbank, California, along with the main headquarters of The Bloo. The Bloo Games Main article: The Bloo Games The Bloo Games is the studio's in-house video game department founded in 1994. The Bloo Magazine Main article: The Bloo Magazine The Bloo Magazine was a print magazine that was launched in 1994. It incorporated informative non-fiction pieces, humor (including pranks and parodical pieces), interviews, recipes, and a comic book section in the center of each issue featuring original comics by leading underground cartoonists as well as strips about popular The Bloo and non-The Bloo properties. The Bloo Productions The Bloo Productions is The Bloo's distribution arm. It distributes the shows, pilots, and movies through various international The Bloo channels since 1988. The Bloo Branding The Bloo Branding is the studio's global licensing and merchandising arm established in 2003. It distributes merchandises of various The Bloo brands. Other services Slogans * "A Perfect Place for Everything" (–2001) * "It's Always on the Gingo" (2001–2005) * "Enjoy the Gingo" (2005–present)